A Mere Servant
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: Warning:Not for the weak of heart!It's Kag's 18th Bday and she has to serve a certain silver haired prince.That's where the trouble begins.How will Inu and Kag keep their love affair a secret?Inu/Kag
1. The 18th BDay

Hey again! I came up with idea while I lay in my comfy bed, i tend to think a lot at night. Anyway, I hope  
  
you like it.  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own Inu.  
  
  
  
{Kagome's Narration}  
  
My name is Kagome, and I am a servant. The story I am about to tell is no fairy tale. It's no Cinderella  
  
story, for the end I am uncertain of.  
  
My Grandmother, Kaede, has served under Lord Tama all her life, as well as my mother, Kikyo. Today is my   
  
18th birthday, and this is where the story begins.  
  
{Normal Narration}  
  
"Kagome, wake up. It's your birthday today." Kikyo said, pulling the covers off her daughter.  
  
"Un...whu?" Kagome said, in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Happy 18th birthday deary." Kaede said, standing in the doorway.  
  
"And, since it is your 18th birthday, you are now Prince Inuyasha's new servant. So hurry and get  
  
dressed, so you can serve his breakfast on time." Kikyo said, throwing her clothes on the bed.  
  
"Aww, man, your kidding." Kagome whined.  
  
"No, I am most certainly not kidding." Kikyo said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Inuyasha woke at his usual time, and headed to his breakfast chamber next dorr. The royal family never  
  
ate together, only on special occasions did they eat together. So, everyone had seperate eating chambers.  
  
He took a seat at his table and rang the bell, signaling he was ready to be served.  
  
Kagome was more than a little nervous, she was terrorfied that she was gonna blow things big time, and   
  
would get thrown in a dungeon for tripping and dumping food all over his highness. But, a girl's   
  
gotta do, what a girl's gotta do, so she straightened her clothes, held her head high, and walked  
  
out the kitchen with the prince's food in hand.  
  
Where was she? He rang the bell, didn't he? He wasn't loosing it, right? Just as he was about to ring  
  
the bell a second time, the door opened, and out stepped the most beautiful creature he had ever laid  
  
eyes on. Tall, with long raven hair that looked like pure woven silk, dazzling blue eyes, and  
  
wonderfully creamy skin, he thought he was looking at an angel that was sent from heaven by mistake.  
  
  
  
"Where's the other girl?" Inuyasha asked, as he watched her set his food down.  
  
"Oh, she doesn't serve you anymore, me Lord, I do." Kagome said, smiling brightly.  
  
"I see, so it was your 18th birthday today, was it?" Inuyasha replied, trying to ignore the radiant  
  
quality her smile had.  
  
"Well, perhaps I should break you in then." He said, touching her hand that was holding the empty   
  
platter.  
  
He looked up to see those brilliant blue eyes, but saw only fear now. Letting go of her hand, he looked down,  
  
feeling ashamed. For some reason the thought of this girl being afraid was something he didn't like.  
  
Seeing his dilemma, she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her kind and understanding face.  
  
"It's alright, me Lord, I am your servant, to do with as you please." She spoke softly, in a hollow  
  
sounding voice.  
  
  
  
He shook his head, smiling.  
  
"No, I couldn't take advantage of you. Please, understand that I don't want to hurt you, I don't know  
  
what came over me, I apologize." He said, looking down.  
  
"Yes, me Lord, I understand." She said, standing tall, as if she were a soldier.  
  
He smiled, and began eating. The entire time she stood tall, never losing her posture. While he ate, he glanced  
  
at her a couple of times, and noticed how different she was from the other slaves. Unlike the others, she looked   
  
so clean and neat, and the way she stood, there was almost a reagal quality about her. He had never seen a miko  
  
like her, he wondered who her mother was, but remembered right away the other miko who used to serve him long  
  
ago, and knew that this girl was the daughter of that miko. Mikos for generations have been slaves to demons, it  
  
is said that it all started with a small group of mikos, and their leader, known as the first. Inuyasha never   
  
understood why they kept the mikos as slaves, they always struck him as peaceful, never hurting anyone. But  
  
perhaps, that was why he wasn't king.  
  
Okay, I know, not the best place to end but that was all I could think of right now. Tell me what you think please!!  
  
And for my fans of the world of rock, I'm sorry I haven't updated.(bows and says gomen many times) I'm just stumped  
  
on that story right now. If any of you have any ideas on how to move any of the couples relationships on, then let  
  
me know and I'd be glad to hear it. This story should get good really soon, so please review! Just to give you   
  
a small dose of what's in store, there will be a secret love affair, (gee, I wonder who) And some drama over who   
  
the father of a certain miko is, but I can't tell you the whole story, so the only way to find out what happens  
  
next is to review and demand more! I'm requesting at least 15 reviews to update, not that many considering how  
  
many readers there are out there! Adios for now! 


	2. The Developing Relationship

Hello again! Look before I get into another chapter here, let talk to ya'll for a minute. Apparently, there  
have been a few ppl bitchin' about how many spaces I put in my stories on Well I'm sorry you feel   
that way, look I don't know how you like your stories, but I don't like to read a story that's bulked together,  
so when I write mine, I make sure to space it out a good deal, because, as I've already explained, I post my  
story on so I have to space it out more for that website. When I first read this review, which I will  
show after I'm done talkin', I was a little pissed, but after I thought about how this person was going on  
about me putting so many spaces because they were space fillers, I couldn't help but laugh a how silly it  
sounded to get so pissed off a something you know absolutely nothing about. I'd never even considered my spaces  
as, "space fillers", as this reviewer so nicely put it, I was simply trying to make sure it was spaced out  
enough for the site. So, before you send a flame such as this, you better know the facts behind how each  
author works, 'cause if you did, you would know that I put many spaces in all of my stories, even the in the  
very long chapters that I sometimes post.And now, here it is, for all to see, the flame! (dramatic music plays  
in the background.)

You Have Got To Be Kidding? 2004-02-12 id # 134688:  
If you want a real review , write a real chapter. You add so many spaces to make your "Fanfic" look like it's  
long but theres nothing to it. I don't know about everyone else but its annoying to try and read a fanfic that  
has no substance but lots of returns, you lose any interest that you might have had in it. Good author's do not  
use spaces as fillers. 

Disclaimer: Will never own Inu.

A Mere Servant

By: Angelwarrior1

Edited on 5/28/06

Chapter 2: The Developing Relationship

By the next couple of weeks, the two had become quite accustomed to each other. In fact, Inuyasha and Kagome were  
now on a first name basis, which was considered highly odd. Things were pretty dull around the palace, so Inuyasha  
enjoyed painting in his spare time.

"Kagome, what do you think of this piece?" Inuyasha said, taking a step back to admire his work.

Kagome stopped sewing the dress she was making, and walked over to take a look.

"It's quite good, Lord Inuyasha." Kagome said, smiling.

"You really think so? Your're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" He asked suspisciously.

"No, Lord Inuyasha, I think all your pieces are good." She answered with a reassuring smile.

"Really?"

"Mm hm." She replied, smiling kindly.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"How is your dress coming along?" He enquired.

"Oh just fine. Thank you again for letting me get the material."

"Your welcome."

Inuyasha looked out the window and noticed that it was dark out already, with many stars in the sky.

"Time sure flies, eh? Well, goodnight Kagome, youmay leave now."

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha, and goodnight to you as well." Kagome said, bowing before she left.

Kagome walked back to the little hut that her family lived in. She walked quietly, so she wouldn't distrub the  
sleeping residents that were already inside. However, she noticed that the lights were still on in the tiny hut.  
Becoming panicked, she ran into hut.

"Kagome! Run next door and ask for more bandages!" Her mother ordered, while attending to a severely  
injured Kaede.

Kagome immediately ran and did as was told, fearing for her grandmother's life.

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked her mother, once she returned with the bandages she was requested to  
bring.

"She was out at the well getting water, when a pack of wolves ambushed her." Kikyo answered, wrapping the  
bandages around Kaede's near mangled arm.

"Shouldn't she be dead then?" How'd she survived such an attack?" Kagome wondered.

"Have you forgotten that she is a miko? And a miko elder, as well? She is too powerful to be killed off by

a pack of ravenous dogs." Kikyo answered coldly.

"Mother? Do you know how to use your powers?"

"Well, I do have the most powerful living miko as my mother, do I not?" Kikyo answered.

"Oh. Well, do you think you could teach me how to use mine?"

"My child you have just turned 18, you are not quite ready to learn yet." Kikyo answered, getting up, having  
finished tending to Kaede's wounds.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Kagome said, disappointed.

The next morning wasn't as stressful as the night before, so Kagome got to Inuyasha's chambers only a few minutes   
late, which was good, for he was never known for waking late, not even once.

"Morning Kagome." He said, coming to the table as she set it, he didn't even bother with the bell anymore,  
that's how close they'd become.

"Good morning, Lord Inuyasha." Kagome said as cheerfully as she could.

Inuyasha knew Kagome's personality well enough by now, though, and sensed something was amiss.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" He asked, watching her closely.

"Why nothing, Lord Inuyasha." She said with false cheeriness.

"Don't lie to me Kagome. What's going on with you?" He asked, getting closer to her.

Then he stopped when he saw her trembling.

"Kagome?" He asked, walking up to her quickly.

She was crying, silently, her fists balled up. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her with the long   
sleeves of his haori.(that's the name of his shirt, right?)

"I was...so scared!" She cried into his chest.

"Why?What happened!" He asked protectively, worrying that someone had hurt her.

"When...I got...home last night...I found..out that my...grandmother had been attacked...by wolves." She  
cried, hiccuping through most of what she said.

"Shh,shh. It'll be alright. I'll have someone check your grandmother to see how she is." Inuyasha said,  
trying to calm the trembling girl in his arms.

"You will?" She asked, looking up, surprised.

"Yes, I will, now please don't worry." Inuyasha replied, smiling.

"Oh, thank you, me Lord!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging him.

This surprised him, he'd never seen her act this way, she was a slave after all.

"Well, your welcome. Come sit down now and join me for breakfast." Inuyasha said, changing the subject, so  
she wouldn't catch the faint blush that was on his cheeks.

"Really? I can eat with you, me Lord?" She asked, astonished.

"Yep, now come on, before it gets cold." He answered, holding her seat out for her, which she took smiling  
obligingly.

The two ate in silence, throwing brief glances back and forth between each other. When they finished eating they  
began talking.

"So, your mother's Kikyo, right?" He asked.

"Why, yes, how did you know?" She asked, wide eyed.

"She served me once, long ago." He answered matter of factly.

Just as Kagome was about to ask him something, a trumpet could be heard, loud as day, blowing through the palace.  
They both stood quickly, leaning in toward each other, heads turned toward the sound of the trumpet.

"What's that?" She asked, curiously.

"Someone's arrived, someone important." He said, looking at her.

"Oh, so I guess you have to go and greet whoever it is." She said, her voice filled with disappointment.

"Yeah, but how about you come with me?" He said, smiling.

"Can I come?" She wondered.

"Yes, you just have to stay a few steps behind me." He replied.

"Okay." She said, smiling brightly.

They walked through the magnificient place. Kagome marveled at the granduer of the huge palace, as they walked  
through the giant pillars to the main entrance. Everyone stood back, so the visitor could come through.

"Prince Koga, son of Lord Wolvesclan, ruler over the Southern lands." A little man announced, walking   
through.

Lord Koga walked in, head held high. Kagome watched him walk in, he made her feel uneasy for some reason, just  
his presence made her feel like running. He walked through smiling, looking at various people, that's when he saw  
her, in the back. She was a slave, he could tell by her clothes, but he still liked her look all the same, he was  
pleased with what he saw.

"Prince Koga, welcome!" Lord Tama came in, hugging the boy.

"Hello, Lord Tama." Koga replied, patting him on the back.

"Lord Koga." Inuyasha said, nodding.

"Lord Inuyasha." Koga replied, nodding as well.

Lord Sesshoumaru walked in, looking for someone.

"Is your sister here?" He asked, not bothering to greet Koga.

"She didn't come this time." Koga responded.

"I see, farewell then." Sesshoumaru said, turning to leave.

"Charming." Kagoem muttered, still in her spot.

"Well, I'll have my servant escort you to your room and we'll give you your own slave, as soon as we

find one." Lord Tama said.

"Well actually, I already saw one that I'd like to have." Koga said, smiling.

"Really? Which one?" Lord Tama enquired.

"That one." Koga said, pointing straight to Kagome.

'Aww, shit!' Was all Inuyasha could think.

Well, what do ya think? Review, or no more story for you.


	3. Do Your Worst

What up! Okay here's the next chapter, but ya'll better review or I'm capping this story's

ass! Whew, calm down girl, your gettin' riled up again. Thanks!

Visual: Hey, cliffies keep ya comin' back for more!

Nenriel: Why thank ya!

hanyouluvver: Thank you so much!

Tokyo-Xprss: Well here ya go, as requested!

Weirdo's Rule: Hey, it keeps ya comin' back for another hit baby!

cheetahara: Thanks!

Visual: Thanks, but it's hard to continue when you feel like no one's reading it!

katrina: Here ya go, enjoy!

Tokyo-Xprss: Yeah, but as I told the other reviewer, it's hard when you feel like no one's

reading it!

cheetahara: Hey, I had to stop Why thank ya! How do you put ppl in your recs anyway?

LaL (Laugh a Lot): Tanks to you!

TheNightButterfly: Well thank you!

Mija: Yeah, I thought Kikyo would make a good mother in this story. Thanks for reviewing!

Tori: Thanks!

BillySkater: Thanks, but reviews help.

Yuna: Yeah, I thought it would be funny too.

HI: Hey, it's said with luv!

Hentasteaster: Thanks!

Numisma: What? I don't get what ur talkin' about!

Tom: I don't know but it's a good idea, can I use it!

CANCAN227: Really! R U pyschic?

11 os: Um, what did you say? I don't speak japanese too well.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu! How many times do I gotta fucking say it!

Chapter 2: Do Your Worst

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his room, thinking about what he should do.

'I can't believe this. How could this happen? If I'd only left Kagome in my room Koga

would never have laid eyes on her.' Inuyasha thought, mentally kicking himself.

"And if what I've heard about Koga is true, then Kagome could be in trouble. But no way in

hell will I let that bastard touch her!" He yelled, running through the small kitchen and out

the back door that slaves used to get in.

Kagome stood there as Koga circled her, eyeing her from head to toe.

'This is not good.' Kagome thought nervously.

Koga then grabbed her by the waist and began to kiss her on the neck. Kagome reacted by

slapping him in the face.

"You're a feisty one. I like that in my women, but not in my slaves!" Koga yelled, slapping

Kagome hard on the face. She was sent flying onto the bed. He threw himself on her, ripping

her shirt.

"AH! NO! STOP!" Kagome cried, fighting.

Inuyasha finally arrived to Koga's room. He looked into the window and his heart stopped at

the sight he saw. There he saw Koga on top of Kagome. She was struggling against him, trying

to push him off. He finally got pissed and yelled,

"Stop that you little bitch!" Slapping her again.

When Inuyasha saw that he snapped. He busted both doors leading to his room from the outside

and surprised the hell out of Koga.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he punched Koga in the jaw.

"What in the hell are you doing here!" Koga yelled, holding his jaw.

"Kagome is mine you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled outraged, walking over to Kagome, who didn't

look at Inuyasha because she felt ashamed.

He picked Kagome up and walked out. Koga said one thing before he left.

"I always figured that you were the type that thought with your dick instead of your brain."

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha finally asked when they were in his room.

He set her on his bed. Kagome didn't lift her head, she just sat there.

"What's the matter with you?" He said, grabbing her face with one hand and lifting it up

by her chin so she was looking at him. His heart broke when he saw the endless tears that

slid down her face. He immediately sat down beside her and hugged her to him.

"Shh. It's okay. Your safe now."

Kagome clung to him as it began to rain outside.

"My Lord." A guard said, dropping to one knee before Lord Tama.

"Yes, what is it?" Lord Tama asked.

"Lord Koga has been attacked."

"What! By who!"

The guard hesitated for a moment before saying,

"By Lord Inuyasha, my Lord."

Kagome's crying eventually subsided into a few minor hiccups.

"Lord Inuyasha, did you really mean it when you said I was yours?" Kagome asked lifting

her head so she could look at Inuyasha.

"Well yes, but only so he couldn't say that you were his." Inuyasha added quickly,

embarrassed.

"How come you don't try to do what he did?" Kagome asked.

"Buwaa! Uh..um. Well I couldn't just take advantage of you!"

"It's because you think I'm ugly isn't it?" Kagome said, her eyes beginning to water.

"No, are you crazy! You're beautiful!"

"Then why?"

"I don't know, we just met for one."

"Please, I've been serving you for almost a few months now."

"Okay, you want to know how I feel about you fine. I...Kagome I...I just enjoy having you

around, without you my life would just drift by in a meaningless haze. Kagome, I care about you." He said, stroking her cheek.

"Oh master! You have made me so happy!" Kagome said, jumping on Inuyasha, making him land

on his back with her on top, giving him small kisses all over his face.

Inuyasha laughed, until one of her kisses landed on his mouth. He stopped her face and slowly

brought his lips to hers...

Lemon cut due to guidelines

Soulstice-Lockdown- plays as bg music

I like to groove down

Let me take you on and on

So we can move round

And we'll make it all night long

After lemon scene

Kagome laid in Inuyasha's arms as he watched her sleep in the saftey of his arms.

"See, I did wear you out." He said with a cocky smile.

Lord Tama had just learned of the reason as to why Prince Koga had been beaten up.

"Bring them to me." He said, with a most unhappy expression on his face.

Well that was the next chapter. Review to see more.


	4. A Miko's Story

Hey ya'll! Wat up! Okayyy! Here we go chap 3 here ya'll! Go okayyy, like Dave Chappelle  
  
does!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu ya'll!  
  
Chapter 3: A Miko's Story  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the king's chamber. They entered his chamber and dropped to  
  
one knee before him.  
  
"Inuyasha, leave me alone with the girl for a moment." Lord Tama commanded.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who held no sign of fear on her face, and left.  
  
"So, you are Inuyasha's servant." Lord Tama stated more than questioned/  
  
"Yes, me Lord." She answered, standing tall, not blinking.  
  
Lord Tama eyed her suspiciously and said,  
  
"State your name."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, me Lord."  
  
"I see, so you are the daughter of a Kikyo Higurashi then."  
  
"Yes, me Lord, that I am."  
  
"I see. That is all I wanted to know. Go fetch Inuyasha and do return your self." Lord Tama   
  
ordered.  
  
Kagome ran out and retrieved Inuyasha, just as ordered.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha, is this woman next to you your slave"  
  
"Yes father, she is."  
  
"And this is the one you struck Koga over?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Lord Tama turned his attention to Kagome and said,  
  
"You may go now."  
  
Kagome turned and left, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. She lingered for   
  
several minutes. Everything was happening so fast, she needed a moment to think. Just as she  
  
was about to leave, she heard her name a rise in the conversation.  
  
"So, Kagome is Kikyo's daughter. I see that history has repeated itself, eh?"  
  
"Father you've got it all wrong."  
  
"Oh have I now? I seem to recall that her mother, Kikyo, was your servant several years   
  
back, am I right?"  
  
"Yes father, but-"  
  
"And I believe I had her sent way because you two were having an affair, isn't that right?"  
  
  
  
"That's not-"  
  
"And what did she have when she was sent back shortly after?"  
  
"An infant. Inuyasha said quietly, giving up trying to explain himself.  
  
As soon as those words hit her ears Kagome sank to the floor in disbelief.  
  
"Now I come to find out that you're having an affair with her daughter! How could you! How  
  
could you do this to me, to your fiance! You've shamed the Tama name, disgraced us! You know  
  
you duties!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could to her hut and stormed in, startling Kaede, who was cooking  
  
a stew.  
  
"Heaven sakes child, what is wrong?"  
  
"Where is mother?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't have you having an affair while you're supposed to be getting married to the Noth  
  
Lord's daughter! Why must you always get involved with these mikos!"  
  
"And why do you fear them so much father?! Everytime I get close to one, you always send   
  
them away! What are you hiding from me?!"  
  
"I wouldn't send them away if you ever picked an ordinary miko, but you had to choose those  
  
two! You want to know the truth, then you must know the beginning. About 3,000 years ago, I  
  
was but a boy, my grandfather was the ruler over the western lands at the time, my father was  
  
still too young to take the throne. Ww began to get reports from our guards that a small  
  
group of maidens were living in our forest and when our guards tried to make them leave, the  
  
maidens put up a shield, using energy from their bodies. One stood in the middle and shot   
  
energy beams at our guards, not killing them, but knocking them unconscious. We found out   
  
later that they refered to themselves as mikos and the one that stood in the middle of the  
  
circle was their leader, known as the first, because she was the first miko and thus the most  
  
powerful. Do you know what her name was?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Miroriko Higurashi was her name. The mikos were so powerful that my grandfather had to form  
  
an alliance with the Lord of the North and East, just to bring them down, even then we had  
  
trouble, but eventually we found a way to defeat them. We made a special collar that   
  
contained demon energy.(Special thanks to Tom off of AFF.net, who gave me this idea! I  
  
dedicate this chapter to you!^_^) With enough demon energy it cancels out the miko energy,  
  
rendering them powerless. With the power of the collar, we were able to capture them and from  
  
that day forward they became our slaves.I do remember when Midoriko was brought before the  
  
royal family. She stared straight into the face of my grandfather and said,  
  
'You may keep me caged, but my power lives on and one day it will be the undoing of this   
  
entire kingdom.'  
  
  
  
So you see Inuyasha, that's why it's for the good of the kingdom that I send that girl away."  
  
"You can't do that! She's done nothing wrong!"  
  
"She will be the undoing of this entire kingdom! She will be sent away and you will marry  
  
the North Lord's daughter like you are supposed to!"  
  
"I love Kagome! I refuse to marry whoever you choose!"  
  
"She is a mere servant! She is below you and you will do as I say or I will be forced to  
  
deal with you in manners that you would rather not have me do!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat on the floor of her tiny room and cried. It had to be a nightmare, right? Inuyasha  
  
couldn't really be her father, could he? But it did all add up, every last thing. Why hadn't   
  
her mother told her though?  
  
  
  
So this is where it ended, Inuyasha was her father and she was sure that she was going to be  
  
sent away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hm, told you it would be getting gooooooddddd! Can this really be true though? I don't know,  
  
well I actually I do know, but you better review to find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I told you I wouldn't take it down until I got more votes. So vote and I'll take it down.  
  
To make it easier:  
  
1.) DO YOU WANT INU AND KAG'S PROBLEM TO BECOME,"INU AND KAG'S PROBLEM: THE SEXUAL EXPLOITS!?  
  
2.) wHICH STORY DO YOU LIKE BEST OUT OF ALL MY STORIES, EXCEPT FOR INU AND KAG'S PROBLEM?  
  
  
  
I have a big announcement to make, so pay attention. I'm to be holding two votings, this  
  
is how it works. The 1st voting I'm holding is for one of my latest stories, "Inu and  
  
Kag's Problem". This has been very successful and I'm very pleased that everyone has  
  
given me such a huge response. As you know ( for those who have been reading it.) I  
  
have posted the last chapter for it, but an idea struck me, I thought, instead of ending   
  
this story, why not continue it, turning it into, "Inu and Kag's Problem: The Sexual  
  
Exploits"! Well what do ya think? Vote for it. The 2nd thing I'm holding a voting for  
  
is which story, NOT INCLUDING INU AND KAG'S PROBLEM, do you like the most out of:  
  
The World of Rock, Ying and Yang, A Mere Servant, Just A Student, and Beauty Is Only Skin   
  
Deep. I better not get a review saying that you like the story Inu and Kag's Problem,  
  
cuz I already know how much you love this story, it's the other's I want to know about.  
  
So there, vote on the two things I mentioned above. For this to work I need every single  
  
person who see's this message to vote. This message will be posted on all new chaps, so  
  
there's no excuse not to vote. I will leave this message up 'til I've received enough   
  
votes to see any results, so the more votes I get, the faster this message will get taken  
  
down. So vote, or I'll track you down and say,  
  
"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU VOTE!!!!!!!"  
  
Sayonara bi-atches! (said with love in every word, which comes out to about 2 words. ^_^) 


	5. Father Daughter Relations

I'll bet ya'll were waiting in agony for this chap to come out eh? Well never fear, for it  
  
is here!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu!  
  
Chapter 4: Father Daughter Relations  
  
Kikyo walked into her small hut to see Kaede cooking their dinner, but she noticed that   
  
something was off about her mother, she seemed deep in thought over something.  
  
"Mother? What is wrong?"  
  
"It's Kagome. She seemed very upset over something, because when she came in, she demanded to  
  
know where you were and when I told her you were out she ran into her room. I believe I heard  
  
her crying.  
  
Kikyo raised an eyebrow with an inquisitive look on her face and walked into Kagome's room.  
  
"Kagome?" Kikyo asked as walked in.  
  
Kagome sat in the corner, knees tucked up to her chin, head down into her folded arms. She  
  
looked up at her mother, her face stained with tears and red from crying.  
  
"Kagome, what is wrong?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That you had an affair with Lord Inuyasha!"  
  
Kikyo was taken aback by this. How did Kagome know about this? Oh well, she figured it would  
  
be best to sat the girl staright, rather than let the girl go on believing these false   
  
accusations.  
  
"Kagome, come sit down. I've a story to tell you." Kikyo said, sitting down on Kagome's  
  
flimsy little bed and patting to a seat next to her.  
  
Warily, Kagome did as her mother asked.  
  
"18 years ago, I was Lord Inuyasha's servent. We were close, closer than any other servent  
  
and master should be, but Lord Inuyasha never tried to bed me. He just wanted to protect me,  
  
much as I suspect he's doen with you, am I right?" Kikyo said.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"However, Lord Tama misunderstood our relationship and sent me away as punishment. My new  
  
master was the Lord of the North, Naraku. While I served him, I'd noticed the way he'd look  
  
at me. Until finally, one day he forced himself upon me." Kikyo said, her voice becoming  
  
distant and her eyes grew cold.  
  
"You mean...he raped you?" Kagome asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Yes, he did. Shortly after, I found that I was with child. When Naraku found out, he sent me  
  
back immediately after I gave birth. Since the time when I left and the time he raped me was   
  
so close together, he blamed Lord Inuyasha and said it was his child, and that he didn't want  
  
a bastard child amongst him." Kikyo continued.  
  
"So, you mean...Naraku is my father, not Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, your love for each other is not an impure and vile thing as you believe it to be. You  
  
must know however, that Lord T ama will send you away for what and who you are." Kikyo   
  
answered.  
  
"But I thought he was sending me away because of my affair with Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
  
  
"My child, he could care less if either of the princes were having 20 affairs at once, let  
  
alone one." Kikyo answered, waving it off.  
  
She then went on to explain the history of their ancestor, Midoriko, and why the king was  
  
afraid of them.  
  
"I get it now, 18 years ago, you were the last living decendent of Midoriko, so he sent you  
  
away. Now I'm the last living decendent, so now he's going to send me away because he thinks  
  
Midoriko's power has been passed to me." Kagome said, the weight of the situation sinking in.  
  
"That is right my child. Wherever he sends you, please be careful my child, and know that I  
  
have always and will always love you, no matter what your origins may be." Kikyo said, tears  
  
welling up in her eyes for the first time in years.  
  
"I will mother, do not worry about me." Kagome replied, embracing her mother in a warm hug.  
  
She eventually released her hold on her and headed towards the door, opened it, turned her  
  
head towards her mother and said,  
  
"We will meet again."  
  
And just like that, she was gone. Kikyo smiled knowingly and said,  
  
  
  
"I know we will."  
  
Kagome broke into a run as she ran with all her strength to Inuyasha's chamber. She stumbled  
  
through the kitchen and rushed through the flapping door into Inuyasha's room. He was sitting  
  
on the bed and turned quickly when he heard her bust through the door.  
  
"Kagome!" He exclaimed, jumping up and running to her.  
  
"I had to see you again, before Lord Tama sent me away." She said, out of breath.  
  
"You mean, you know? How?"  
  
"I overheard you arguement, I stood outside the door, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Then...you heard everything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kagome, let me explain, what you heard about Kikyo and I-" He began to explain.  
  
"Shh." Kagome interupted, placing a finger on his lips.  
  
She then gave him a passionate kiss and said,  
  
"I know, talked to my mother and she explained everything."  
  
Just then, there was a pounding at the doors. They both knew who it was, it was the guards  
  
that would take Kagome away, separating the two lovers. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he didn't  
  
budge, his hold around her waist tightening. The guard pounded louder and said,  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, you must hand over the slave. Lord Tama has ordered us to throw you in the   
  
dungeon if you don't obey his orders."  
  
Inuyasha still didn't move, Kagome however, did. She began to walk to the doors, but Inuyasha  
  
stopped her by grabbing her hand. She turned to him and said,  
  
"Let me go, I don't want you getting in trouble over me."  
  
"I don't want to lose you."  
  
Finally, the guards busted in, grabbing Kagome, and pulling her out of his grasp.  
  
"Until the next time we meet." She said, kissing her two fingers and pointing them at   
  
Inuyasha as she was carried off.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, lowering his head in defeat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was thrown into a wagon, her hands and feet shakled. The horseman took off immediately,  
  
heading towards his destination.  
  
It took several days to reach Kagome's new master's palace, she had this feeling that told her  
  
that she was heading to a palace. She hadn't eaten since she left Lord Tama's palace, but  
  
eating was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. She slept through most of the trip,  
  
tossing and turning through fitful dreams.  
  
Finally, they arrived. The horseman nudged her awake.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly and almost gasped when her eyes took in the sight before her. The  
  
palace that stood before her was a dark and dreary looking palace, unlike Lord Tama's, that  
  
was always lush and cheerful looking, this place looked sardonic.  
  
A man that looked of great importance approached. Kagome felt a chill run down her spine when  
  
she him, his red eyes fixated on her, his wavy black hair flowing in the wind.  
  
"Lord Naraku, I have brought the slave that Lord Tama has given to you as a gift." The   
  
horseman said, dropping to one knee before him.  
  
'Lord...Naraku?' Kagome's mind yelled as her eyes widened in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well are you happy now? Inu and Kagome aren't father and daughter, I knew from the moment I   
  
started thinking up this story that this would be a vital moment of drama in the story.   
  
What will ahppen to Kagome now that she's in Naraku's clutches? You'll just have to review  
  
to find out! Bye! 


	6. Serving Under Naraku

Hey, before I start, I want to vent some anger toward a recent flame I received about my only fanart, and fist I might add, of Kagome. I know the picture doesn't look like Kagome at all, but that's my business. The top of the head is chopped and part of the arms as well because that's how it was DRAWN! Therefore, when I added the background that's how it ended up okay! Not a big deal to me, because I spent a lot of time on it as it is, but somebody had to waste my time by sending me, the stupidest, lamest, little piece of shit flame ever. The other flame I had before was much better hun, so yeah, nice try, but you failed. The only thing you achieved was to momentarily catch me off guard and make me laugh at your lame, shit of a piece, flame. So thanks for the enterainment, I enjoyed the laugh, and before you try to send me another decent flame, study the work a little bit more than spitting out, "faggiest outfit I have ever seen". Well, I would hope it looked faggy on Kagome, since I don't know, she's a GIRL! Lord the flame wasn't well thought out at all, and what the hell were you talking about when you said, "you obviously bit the hair from some screen cap"? I don't know what the hell you're implying, but I do my own work, no copy and paste shit for me hun, so get your facts straight and learn how to type, cuz Angelwarrior1 don't play like that. I guess though,if I look at that statement another way, you're basicly saying that I'm so good that you can't tell that difference between my work and a professional pic of Kag's hair(Oh flattery in a flame,nice) . So, there the flamer gets reviewed and in an ironic twist,  
their work was downsized worse than my art, cuz it ain't true. Now as a closing statement, I say this to every potential flamer out there, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT SEND ANOTHER ONE OF THESE SHITTY FLAMES, OR I WILL REBIEW THE FLAME FOR EVERYONE TO READ AND EMBARRASS THE SHIT OUT YOUR STUPID ASS! Now I remove the caplocks and bid you farewell, until the next lameass flame is received by me, ja ne. (This flame received 1 out of 10 for giving me a good laugh at how stupid the person was who wrote it.) Now on to the story, sorry to make you fans out there wait. (If you want to check out the picture and the whole flame go to this link- #revs297361 -let me know if you think this flame is wrong too and if you agree, I'd rather not be bothered with that.) I'll let you know when I post my next fanart.  
A Mere Servant  
  
By: Angelwarrior1  
  
Chapter 6: Serving Under Naraku  
  
'Naraku?'  
  
Kagome looked at the darked haired man in bewilderment. The man looked down at her with a cold and emotionless expression on his face.  
  
"That will be all. Here is your money, as promised in exchange for the safe arrival of the woman." He carelessly tossed the money to the ground, beside the driver's feet.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Naraku." The driver of the wagon hurried off after grabbing the bag that contained the money.  
  
Naraku then turned his attention to his new toy, Kagome. She cowarded underneath his penetrating stare, as he walked toward her she closed her eyes and waited for something terrible to happen. She was surprised when nothing happened and she opened her eyes to see him walking back to his castle.  
  
"If you don't come inside now I'll set the hounds on you." He stopped and then continued walking after saying his piece.  
  
Kagome warily stood and followed him into the castle. She feared this man, for he was the whole reason her mother so empty inside. This man raped her mother and sent her back to her previous owner, blaming another man for his deed. That bastard, he deserved to pay. Well,  
she would make it known to him that she was daughter, so he could see the woman he created by force.  
The place was huge, but very dreary. There wasn't a solid light anywhere in the place, it was all so bleak. Just the mood she was in as well. He stopped once he reached the servants'  
coridoors, opened the door and shoved Kagome inside her room.  
  
She stood quickly in panic and swirled around, trying to see where she was was. The room was so dark she had to wait for her eyes to adjust. As soon as they did she began to shake with fear. The room was terrorfying, as her eyes took in the sight of blood stained walls and what appeared to be fingernail scratches on the walls that traveled all the down to the floor.  
  
As soon as she saw it she ran towards the door and tried to opened it, but it was locked. She began to scream in shear terror.  
  
"Please let me out! Someone help me! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
She cried and slid to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
She rocked back and forth. Death was all around her, she could feel it. It enveloped her like a cascading cloud of the grim reaper's breath breathing down her neck. She wanted the terror she felt to stop. It had to.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Inuyasha walked into the hut that was once Kagome's home, now only Kikyo and Kaede lived there.  
"Kikyo, where are you?" He walked through the rooms until he saw her sitting there on the bed solemnly.  
  
"Kikyo? What are you doing just sitting there?"  
  
"They took her." She didn't look up, just continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"Where did they take her?"  
  
"You know where your father sent her Inuyasha. Naraku's palace."  
  
"What? Kikyo you know where Naraku's palace is, so tell where I can find it."  
  
Kikyo shook her head with a sad smile on her face.  
  
"It's no use, you'll be killed if you go there."  
  
"Don't you care about your daughter?! Remember what he did to you? He'll hurt Kagome, just like he hurt you!" He stood in front of her.  
  
She looked up at him finally, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I care. She's my daughter, but I can't let you die for her me Lord."  
  
"So you'd sacrifice me for your daughter?! Are you insane?!"  
  
"Kagome would want it that way, she'd give her life for you because she loves you."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not going to let the woman I love die for me. Now tell me where Naraku's castle is because I'm going to get there whether you tell me or not."  
  
Kikyo sighed in defeat and dropped her head.  
  
"Go north, it should take you a couple of days to get there, you won't be able to miss it.  
The sky is a dark purple that surrounds it, you'll definitely know when you've gotten there."  
  
"Thank you, you won't get in trouble for this. Kagome will be back, I promise." He walked out of the door.  
  
'I know she will.'  
  
"..But will you?"  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed the update. Review and we'll find out next chapter what happens to Kagome. 


	7. No Escape

Warning: This chapter contains rape and incest If you're reading this on , it has been edited, the unedited version is posted on if you are old enough to go on that site.

Disclaimer: I don't Inu.

A Mere Servant

By: Angelwarrior1

Chapter 8: No Escape

The door opened to the pitch black dungeon, revealing a huddled sleeping miko in the corner behind the door.

"Get up! It's time for you to get to work!"

The head mistress of the slaves walked over and slapped Kagome awake.

"Get your ass over to Naraku's chamber to serve breakfast!"

She pushed Kagome out of the dungeon and walked her to Naraku's chambers. Once they arrived, Kagome was shoved into the large kitchen and was left in awe at how big the man's private kitchen was.  
"You the new slave? Here, Naraku's breakfast. Wait for him to ring the bell if ya don't want a beatin'."

Kagome watched the young cook rush off to tend to the oven. She was brought back to reality when she geard a bell ringing. She reluctantly walked over to the double doors and pushed through them. She stopped outside of the doors and looked around the room until her eyes came to rest upon Naraku, her father.

"Aww, you must be the new servant. What is your name." He looked her up and down in a very satisfied manner.

"Kagome." She answered very quietly and bowed her head to him as she placed his food on the table.

"Well Kagome, there are some things you should know, so I'll have one of the other servants from your chamber explain it to you when you're all finished here. Tell, who was your previous master? Did you like him?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you sire, it would be against my oath to talk of a previous master"  
Kagome looked down at the floor.

"Ah, you are very loyal. That is a good trait in a servant. You will do fine here." Naraku rose from his bed and walked over to the small table he had in his chamber.

Kagome wasn't quite used to standing and watching her master eat, not since Inuyasha had always let her eat with him. Of course, she was no longer with Inuyasha. She was here, at this dark palace, with no hope of escape. How she longed to run out of this vile excuse of a palce and return to the gentle and loving embrace of her previous master, Inuyasha. All of her hopes and dream had been dashed,  
however, the moment Lord Tama had ordered she be sent away.

"I assume you are famished by now? It has been several days since you have had any food."

Kagome blinked back to reality as he said this. She hadn't really noticed the fact that she hadn't eaten for a few days, she was too frightened to even think of food.

"Once I've finished you may go to the kitchen and tell them that I have given permission for you to have breakfast."

"Yes me Lord, thank you." Kagome bowed to her new master with utter distaste.

She was overjoyed when he finally did finish and gleefully took his empty platter back to the kitchen and received her breakfast. She ate it in great haste.

"My lord girl, you were hungry enough to eat a horse weren't ya?" The cook that Kagome now knew as, Elsa, asked as she watched her wolf her food down.

"That bastard Naraku. It's a shame he got a hold of such a nice young girl." Elsa shook her and walked back to her stove, mumbling curse words about Naraku.

'What did she mean by that?' Kagome didn't like the sound of that.

Kagome sighed and looked into her empty soup bowl. She thought of Innuyasha of course, it was the only thing that kept her alive. Inuyasha, was her life line, so to speak. It just felt as if all of her strength was draining from lack of seeing him. He had her hopelessly in love with him, but now what? Was this where their love story ended? Was she to remain in this shithole forever, wishing for the day when he would ride in on his white horse and rescue her from her evil master? Of course this was the end, Inuyasha would never come and she would be forever confined to this palace of darkness and misery until the end of her days, if not sooner. Kagome was snapped back to reality once again when she heard the sound of a bell going off. She let out a low growl in the back of her throat.

'Damn bell! I'd like to shove that damn thing up his ass!' She inwardly cursed.

She opened the double doors and found Naraku looking at her expectantly with an evil smirk on his face. Reluctantly she took several steps forward and stopped to bow to him.

"Kagome, I want you to start a fire. The wood is over there. If you need more, there is wood right outside for you to gather from the pile. I trust you know how to build a fire?" He looked her up and down, almost as if he wanted to devour her.

She chilled under his hot gaze.

"Yes, me Lord, I can build a fire."

"Excellent." He went and sat in his big chair, pulling out a book.

Kagome placed the wood in the fire place. It was strange, but she couldn't shake the feeling that eyes were upon her. She turned slightly to peek over her shoulder slightly and saw it. The look that was undressing her, his eyes full of lust. She paled and continued to work quickly, lighting the fire and standing quickly.

"Done already? Well done." He rose from his seat and walked over to her.

She lowered her head, trying to look away from his stare. He however, didn't like her reaction and lifter her chin up to look at him.

"Such a pretty servant. I am very lucky to have you. I think it is time to break you in, don't you?" He brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Her mind flashed back to Inuyasha, to the moment when he had said those eact same words to her. The only difference was Inuyasha had stopped when he saw the look on her face,  
whereas Naraku continued when he saw the look on her face. Her look of shear terror, it was enough to break anyone's heart. Anyone who was a good person that is. Naraku, however, was not interested in her feelings. He just wanted her.

"P-please...don't" Kagome choked out.

Naraku stopped and looked down at her.

"What was that?" His eyes clouded over with anger.

"You can't!" Kagome cried out, letting her emotions get the better of her.

"How dare you tell me what I can or can't do! You are nothing but a mere servant!" He slapped her down to the floor.

He advanced upon her smiling a smile of pure evil. He climb on top of her and proceeded to rip off her already torn servants shirt.

"I can't huh? Then what am I doing to you now? Who's going to stop me? You? You are just a weak little woman. You will submit to me with everything you have and are, because if you do not, I will slowly break you and leave you to die a slow and agonizing death. Do you understand?"

"Bu-but, you are my father..." Kagome muttered out quietly at first in disbelief.

"I'm you daughter!!" She screamed out.

Naraku stopped and looked down at her tear stained face.

"Daughter? Really? And just who is your mother?"

"Her name is Kikyo." Kagome choked out.

"Kikyo. Ah yes. I remember her now, she was a wonderful servant. Bur I never had a daughter from her."

"I was born when you went her back and everyone assumed it was from another, only Kikyo never slept with the accused father, I am your daughter." Kagome looked at him angrily.

"Well well. I guess you are my daughter then."

He then bent over to whisper in her ear.

"But really makes you think I care?"

Kagome eyes widened as he pulled her long skirt off, then pulled her panties off. She struggled with everything she had until he became violent and beat her until she could no longer fight back.  
His thrusts were hard and rough, something she wasn't used to. Inuyasha had always been a gentle lover, never rough in any way. Of course, Naraku wasn't a loving man, so of course he could never be gentle. All he was after was his instant gratification. Once he had that he would leave her for dead.  
Kagome's cries of pain became more audible. Her shouts of agony echoing throughout the room. She was in hell now. Her world was no longer visible and all hopes of ever seeing Inuyasha again were now out of her grasp. She felt as if the ground beneath her had broken and let her fall into an abyss of chaos an darkness. Maybe is she was lucky she would die and be able to float far away from her world of constant pain. Of course she was never lucky, Lady Luck always abandoned her it seemed as of lately, so Kagome wasn't expecting any help from her now. Maybe God wanted her to suffer for her illicit affair with Inuyasha. No, why would God punish her for being in love? That wasn't it. Whatever the case was she just wanted it all to end, whether she survived or not. Naraku finished and retreated from her.

"Now get cleaned up, I'll have another servant escort you to the servant's chamber." He smirked at her, as if pleased with his work.

All Kagome could do was get up and get dressed, or as dressed as she could with her ripped shirt.  
A few minutes later another servant came and led Kagome out of Naraku's chamber.

"You poor thing. Look what that bastard's done to you! Come, we'll get you cleaned up and into some clothes that that monster hasn't touched." The girl that looked to be around Kagome's age comforted.

"Thank you." It was all Kagome could say in her current state.

"My name is Sango. And yours is?" She looked over expectantly at Kagome.

"Kagome."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, even though it had to be under horrible circumstances." She gave her a small smile of encouragement.

Sango helped her get cleaned up and patched up her wounds. Then she found some new clothes for her to wear and settled her into bed.

"Goodnight Kagome." Sango turned to say in the doorway.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome turned in her little cot and tried to process everything that had just happened to her.  
She was raped. Raped, by her own father. How ironic it was, that when she slept with Inuyasha she ahd thought for a time after that he had been her father and was in a state of turmoil. Now, here she was in the same predicament. Except this time, it was real and she didn't want it to be. She felt so grotesque, even if she hadn't consented. Still, she couldn't believe it, after she had told him. He didn't care? He would still rape her? Would everyday be like this? Or was he simply "breaking her in" as she was sure he had done to all of his servants. No, the kind of men that raped, always came back for more. She just knew he would do it again.

Kagome shuddered and her body began to rake with sobs uncontrollably.

'Inuyasha!'

I know, muy depressing! I'm sorry, it took so long to update, but I didn't want to write another rape scene! I just wrote one in my other story, "Why She Kept Her Head Down", and I don't really favor writing them, but they're neccessary for the story. Anyway, review for more. 


	8. Critical Moments

A Mere Servant

By:Angelwarrior1

Chapter 8:Critical Moments Warning!: Rape scene! This chapter has been edited, the unedited version is on

Kagome slept for most of the morning, who could really blame her after her ordeal from the previous day.  
She didn't know if she could believe that own father had raped her. It had to be a bad dream. She knew it wasn't though, because as she lay there in her bed, trying to stay asleep, the nightmare of her rape kept haunting her in her dreams. Ripping. Crying. An evil smile that wouldn't fade. It was all there.  
Just like it had been in real life, like her mind was taunting her.

The door to her room creaked open silently and shut with so much ease that Kagome didn't hear a thing.  
Stepping closer to her bed, the figure stood and watched Kagome with content. That feeling of content only lasted for a moment though, because all the figure really craved and desired was chaos. Chaos throughout the poor girl's entire mind. The things he would bend and twist into her mind would be so horrific that she would beg for death by his hands. Leaning over, he looked down at her face. Not a complete look of contentment on her face, but she still hadn't noticed him. He grabbed a fist full of her hair slowly, as to not disturb her and yanked up quickly on it. Kagome screamed out in pain and shock.

"Good afternoon Kagome. You never woke up this morning to serve me breakfast."

"N-Naraku?" Kagome hadn't registered what was going on at the moment due to her just waking.

Naraku smirked at her.

"I believe you need to be punished for that don't you?" He ran his hand down her breast and squeezed it, making her cry out in pain.

Kagome was still sore from the previous day. Did he really mean to do this to her again so soon?  
Apparently so, because he flipped her over onto her stomach and jumped up onto her bed. Kagome tried to scramble out from beneath him, but she couldn't for he was far stronger than she was.

"Didn't you learn yesterday that there is no fighting me? Of course, I do like it when my prey struggles a little, but you're going to piss me off with your constant need for escape. I'm your father remember?  
You should do as I say!" He struck her so hard that she fell from the bed and onto the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Kagome couldn't take the pain.

She wanted to die now. What kind of life would this be if she had to go through this everyday? She would just be a piece of meat for Naraku, who cared nothing of her or her mother. He didn't care when her mother had become pregnant, if she were to also become impregnated she was positive he would care nothing about it and would send her away to some foreign land. Even if that option did offer an escape from the monster of a man, she would rather die than have that bastard's child. What kind of monster would grow inside of her if she had become pregnant? She didn't want to find out.Of course, her mother had the same thing happen to her and that's how she was born, but it was a totally different situation for Kikyo. Kikyo wasn't Naraku's daughter and she wasn't in love with someone. Kagome was desperately in love with Inuyasha and every time she was raped by Naraku she felt a little part of her soul die.

Inuyasha could tell he was almost there. The sky was becoming increasingly darker the farther he traveled in the same direction, just as Kikyo had told him. He could smell a small hint of a demon's scent nearby, undoubtedly Naraku's. He would get his Kagome back, one way or another.

'I swear, if that bastard's hurt her in any way, he'll soon be dead.' Inuyasha inwardly promised as he continued gliding towards his destination.

Naraku continued his assault on Kagome's tortured body. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, but she knew that very soon she would pass out from the intense pain that ran throughout her entire body. And then the pain stopped. Naraku lifted himself off of her and left the room, not saying a word. Kagome was so relieved that she began to cry. Her body hurt so badly, she didn't know what to do. She blearily looked around her room and spotted a tray with what appeared to hold her untouched breakfast on. She dragged herself to the tray and looked upon it to see what the tray offered to her. She looked at a knife that was on the tray and hesitantly picked it up.

Inuyasha busted through the palace doors as the guards behind him collapsed from having their stomachs ripped open. His nose quickly led him to Naraku's room and he quickly swung his sword through the door.

"Well, look who's arrived, the white night. How nice to see you again Inuyasha. Tell me, how is your father? Well I hope." Naraku turned and smirked at the hanyou in the doorway.

"You bastard! What have you done with Kagome!" Inuyasha didn't waste time with Naraku's little games as he flew in and pinned Naraku against the wall with his claws.

"My, such a temper. Just like you father. Well don't worry your pretty little head, the miko is fine, well, maybe fine is too strong of a word. Let's just say she isn't dead shall we?" His smirked deepened into an utterly sardonic smile as he thought of what he had just done to her moments earlier.

"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha's rage ignited as he pulled out his tetsusaiga and slashed Naraku in the stomach,  
wiping the smirk off of the evil king's face.

Naraku fell to the ground in a heap as Inuyasha flew through the door and set off to find his love.

She didn't know how much more of this life she could handle. Her life was utterly useless now. For she had no purpose in life without her beloved Inuyasha. Plus the constant assault that Naraku seemed to be putting her body through was something she just couldn't, no, wouldn't take. She would rather die than let him have her any longer.  
She held out her wrist and held the knife down on it, applying pressure.

"My body will no longer be his temple!" She slashed across her wrist and then the other.

Lowering herself to the floor, she closed her eyes as she thought of the few people that mattered in her life. First she thought of her mother, then her grandmother, and finally her mind rested on Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha desperately yelled as he glided quickly by the doors of the servants courters.

He stopped suddenly when he caught a familiar smell.

"Kagome!!" He kicked in the door, only to find her lying on the floor with her wrist covered in blood.

"Kagome no!!" He rushed over to her limp body and quickly began to tie the wounds on her wrists to stop the bleeding.

She was in a beautiful lush field of flowers. The wind blew softly as her light billowy dress followed the trail of the wind.

"Kagome!" She turned to see adorable children with white wings and halos over their heads.

She smiled warmly at them.

"Come with us Kagome! Come with us! We'll take good care of you!" The angelic children exclaimed with open arms.

She began to walk towards the angels holding out her hand to reach them.

"Kagome!!" She stopped when she the familiar voice.

Her breath caught in her throat as she turned. There, standing in the field was Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Don't leave me!" He held out his arms to her.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she ran to him.

"Inuyasha!" She hugged Inuyasha tightly as white light surrounded them.

Inuyasha almost sighed with relief when he saw Kagome's eyes slowly open.

"Kagome, you're alright!" He hugged her small body to him.

He picked her up and swiftly left the palace before more of the palace guards came after him. Racing out of the palace grounds as fast as he could, Kagome gripped onto him a tight as she could. It would take several days for the couple to reach the young prince's home. And who knew what would await them.

What will happen to our favorite couple now you ask? You'll just have to review! 


	9. Fates of the Fallen

A Mere Servant

By: Angelwarrior1

Chapter 9: Fates of the Fallen

Inuyasha traveled as quickly as he could to his home,but his mind was troubled with thoughts and worries.

'What will I do when I get back? I'm sure my father has noticed my absence by now. Plus there's the matter of what to do with Kagome. I can't let my father see her.'

He looked down upon the angel he held in his arms. He truly thought he had lost her back at Naraku's palace. She almost died because of that bastard. It didn't take a genius to figure out why she would want to kill herself. He knew what Naraku had done to her, He had raped her. Raped his own daughter.

'I won't let anyone hurt my Kagome anymore.'

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to make his way back. As it had taken him two days to reach Naraku's palace, it had taken him two days to make it back. His feet touched the ground for the first time in days and he gently lowered Kagome as he woke her from her slumber.

"Kagome wake up." He whispered into her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked into two pools of amber.

"Inuyasha...I thought I would never see you again. I love you so much." She grip his shirt and cried into it.

Inuyasha hugged her to him and stroked her hair.

"I love very much as well, my angel."

He turned and led her out of the woods, but as they exited the forest guards descended upon them and took them by force. More guards arrived to capture the enraged hanyou that thrashed around and disabled several guards in the process. The guards that already had Kagome in their arms ran to the palace with her so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to get her back. Even if he did manage to break free, he'd never be able to get her back at this point, his father would see to that.

"KAGOMMMEEEE!" He violently screamed as he became more and more enraged by the minute.

He ripped at the guards, but all his efforts were in vain as more and more guards came from the palace and overpowered him. Finally they managed to knock him into unconsciousness and all went black for our beloved hero named Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Wake up boy!" Inuyasha could faintly hear a familiar voice yelling at him, then he felt a slap to his face.

He blearily opened his eyes to see the last person he ever cared to see, his father.

"Ah, you've awakened now. That is good, now you can hear what I will do with you and you precious miko"  
This got Inuyasha's attention just as his father knew it would.

"What have you done with Kagome!" He tried to grab his father by his neck collar and it was then that he noticed his restraints. He looked around in regards as to where he was and saw that he was in a cell.

"So this is how you treat your son after he's away for a few days? You throw him in a prison cell"  
He painfully smiled a dark smile, he was in worse condition than he thought as he noticed how bruised and beaten he felt.

"You put yourself in this cell, the moment you disobeyed me and left the palace ground to go in search of that miko woman."

"Kagome isn't just any woman! She's the woman that I love! Now what have you done with her!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that son."

"Don't call me your son, I know not of the man who is in front of me anymore!"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose you leave me no option then, though I had intended to release from this prison cell once you regained your senses. You are to stay here now, for I cannot risk having you loose in my palace." With those harsh words he swiftly turned and exited the cell.

The guards left as well and closed the door, shutting out what little light remained.

Kagome was in a prison cell as well, but she had not spoken with the king yet. Then she heard footsteps approaching. She knew it was King Tama coming to bombard her with insults for corrupting his son.

"So miko, you are still very much alive I see."

"Hello my Lord." She lowered her head in attempt to bow, her restraints to the wall made it very difficult to move though and she only hurt herself.

"Don't attempt to sway with your actions woman. I was hoping to never see you again, but my hopes have been dashed when my son decided to follow after you. Now he will no longer see the light of day. You are to blame for that."

"What? What have you done to him! No! Don't punish him because of me! It was all my fault, I should take the blame!" Kagome became very frantic and worried over her love.

"Silence woman!" The king barked and slapped her face to silence her when he saw how very erratic she became.

"Inuyasha will suffer and you only have yourself to blame, but then I wouldn't worry so much about. I would worry more about myself, for you will be left in here to starve! Tis a much better fate for you in my eyes than beheading." He laughed towards the end of his little speech and left the tearful young woman to her lonesome.

Days past and no one in the palace talked of the pair that was locked away from sight. On the fourth day an unexpected guest arrived. It was the prince from the wolf family, Koga.

"Ah, Koga my boy what are you doing here?" The king asked rather surprised by the visit.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call. I had heard some things...has your son truly attacked Naraku?"

"I'm afraid what you've heard is true. Inuyasha attacked Lord Naraku in order to get his miko woman back." The king sighed as he said this out of shame.

"Miko woman? Ah, you mean that woman he attacked me over. So what has become of your son and the miko?"

"I have imprisoned them in cells. The miko woman will starve and my son will remain until the miko's death."

'It would be a shame to let such a fine woman die. I have yet to have a taste of her.' Koga thought of Kagome's predicament.

"Let me have the miko. Last time Inuyasha intervened and I was unable to receive any satisfaction with the woman. I will take her away with me and Inuyasha will never see her again." Koga offered this deal to the king.

"But what if Inuyasha were to find out of the miko's whereabouts? He would be sure to come after you."

"Not if we keep this little deal between ourselves. Inuyasha will simply think that his precious miko died in her prison cell as you intended her to." Koga smiled evilly at this cunning plan.

Lord Tama thought a moment about this. If he simply gave the miko over to Koga he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. He would also be sure of her tortured being prolonged, for if she were to be kept away from Inuyasha and instead be bedded by Koga she would most likely go insane. He had nothing to lose from this deal.

"Okay Koga. You have yourself a deal. Now stay for a few days. I'll have the miko sent to your room by the end of the day."

"Why thank you my lord. That is most generous of you." Koga was escorted to his room by servants and the king left to see the miko.

He stormed into her cell to see if the woman was still alive. Of course he should've known that she was,  
humans could go for days without food and it had only been four.

"Miko! Wake up!" He slapped her awake.

Kagome sprung to life when she felt the slap sting across her face.

"It's you lucky day woman. Prince Koga has offered to take you away from this place never to return"  
He smirked at this notion.

Kagome knew what he meant. He was saying that Prince Koga was getting rid of her for him. She would be forced into bedding with yet another whom she had no desire to be with. Her anger boiled and she could no longer hold her tongue.

"You should've just let me died then, if you think I'd want to be with that brute of a man then you must be insane. I have no interest in leaving this palace."

This answer only served in angering the king and he struck her several times in order to silence her and vent his anger.

"I was going to send you to him at the end of the day, but I think he's waited long enough. Don't you?  
Guards! Escort this woman to Prince Koga's room!"

Dun dun dunn! Uh oh, I wonder what will happen now. Will Kagome be raped yet again or will she find a way out of this? There's only one way to find out and that's to review. 


	10. The Unleashing

**A Mere Servant**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 10: The Unleashing**

Kagome struggled against the guards that dragged her down the hall but it was to no avail. Their grip was as strong as ever and Kagome became more nervous by the second. She hated men, all men, except Inuyasha. The closer she came to the door that was sure to hold the wolf prince behind it, the more she began to struggle. Soon the guards had a hard time containing the young miko, but they weren't worried in the least as they stopped in front of the prince's room. They knocked and the door opened immediately. Kagome didn't bother looking up into the ruthless prince's face. She knew he was smirking down at her. It was then that she wished she was more powerful. Powerful enough to defend herself instead of cowering in the corner before these men as she always had. Of course she always tried her best not to show her fear in front of others, but at times she knew she couldn't. She wasn't strong, not like Inuyasha was. A strong shove jerked her from her thoughts as she stumbled into the room. The door closed behind her and she was now trapped with the prince of wolves. She steeled herself and looked up into the face that held victory in it. He knew he had won. She knew it as well. There was nowhere to go now, Inuyasha was in a prison cell across the palace. Hope was lost now.

"Well, looks like I finally have you now my little miko." He advanced upon her slowly and walked around her.

Kagome didn't move an inch, she would not give into cowering like some scared woman. Holding her head high, her eyes watched the wolf prince stalk her. He wanted to smell her fear and while it was true that she was frightened to death, she would never let him know that.

"Hpmh! So you are not as weak as you appear. You know, when I first saw you, I wanted you. You are very beautiful. It's easy to see that, but my curiosity grew when that half-breed became so protective of you. Then it grew even more when the king became so angry with his son and sent you away. Even Lord Naraku wanted you. So tell me my little miko, what is it about you that makes you so special? Hm? Well, I'm waiting." He smirked at the woman that held her ground.

Kagome said nothing, just remained still. Her mind deep in thought and suddenly she thought of something.

"Tell me Koga, were your wolves the ones that attacked my grandmother? They looked like they belonged to you."

Koga's smirk was quickly wiped off of his face. This was not the answer he was looking for. He had never had anyone disobey him, so why? Why was this servant resisting him still? No one had ever went against him, except maybe dog turd, but that was different. That was because he was his rival for the woman. Even now, he had the woman within his grasp, but she was still his rival's. The half-breed prince still held this woman's heart. Anger flooded throughout his entire body. He wanted her. Wanted to make her submit to him, not some half-breed! He turned to the miko and forced her up against the wall.

"You will answer my questions! I care not of what my wolves did to your weak little grandmother!

Kagome's eyes widened at his sudden confession, but suddenly narrowed in anger.

"Scum! My grandmother almost died because of your wolves!" She spat.

He smirked at her anger.

"Good, one less miko to worry about."

Kagome gaped at his words. Was this man serious? Yes, he was and she hated him for that. This man was evil. How

could someone not care about what happened to others because of their actions? Anger surged through her, but she refused to do anything. She was too angry to say anything.

"Nothing to say to that? Good. You need to learn your place and by the time I'm done with you will have learned it well."

Koga smiled a soul chilling smile of evil.

He pressed himself against her and breathed in her scent. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Was she going to be raped

again? Kagome's nervousness returned. Her eyes shifted around in her frantic haste to find a way out. She couldn't let this

happen, not again. No, no! Everything was closing in on her. What could she do? Something, something had to be done

now! She closed her eyes, but that didn't help. It only made things worst as she pictured Naraku hurting her. Doing the

same thing that this bastard was about to do. They just didn't see her did they? They just didn't see her as a person, but as

an object. The anger inside of her continued to boil. Koga then started to pull her shirt off and something snapped. The

something that snapped however was not something one could hear, it was something inside of the young woman. Anger

flowed to the surface and all she could see from that moment on was white. Koga was pushed off of Kagome the instant

her vision turned white and the reason for this was simple. Kagome's hidden powers were unleashed by her overwhelming anger. Koga recovered after a few seconds of being knocked against the wall. He looked on with wide eyes as Kagome

levitated off of the floor, her body surrounded in a white aura as her power fully emerged. She screamed as the massive

amount of power came forth all at once. Kagome couldn't think, the power was too strong. She felt as if her body was being

torn apart. Death crossed her mind for a moment and the infinite possibility that she could die from this power, but quickly left when a soothing voice flowed into her mind for a moment.

Why do you fight against your power? Such anger, let it all go. The anger will only blind you of your pure intentions if you

let it remain. It's only purpose was in helping you unleash your power, but now this anger will no longer help you if you let it linger. I made sure that when I died that one of my predecessors would inherit my power and that is you my dear Kagome. Now it is time for you to use it to set everything that has gone so terribly astray right again. Please fix the corruptions of these kingdoms that I could not. Goodbye my sweet Kagome, I wish you happiness in all that you do...

The voice was gone. Drifting from her mind as the anger left just as quickly. With her anger no longer blinding her, Kagome

could now think clearly. She turned her eyes to Koga, who was cowering against the wall. A look of horror was on his face as he look at her with wide trembling eyes.

"W-what are you!" He asked in pure horror.

"I am what you made me, my dear wolf prince." Kagome's face remained stoic, but her voice was laced in amusement.

She suddenly laughed. It was a laugh painted in malice.

"What's the matter Koga? Are you suddenly feeling as if your life has left you? Are you afraid now? You should be, because I not letting leave this room alive." Smirking as she said this, she sped over to Koga with an unfathomable speed.

Koga tried to scream out but Kagome quickly snatched Koga's face into her hand, covering his mouth. She lifted him off

the ground, crushing his face slowly. His screams came out muffled against her hand and she relished every moment of it.

Before he could die though, she threw him to the floor a few feet behind her and slowly turned to look at him. Her face gave away nothing as she started to approach him. Koga stood quickly and ran for the door, but Kagome was faster and just as he opened it her hand flew out and returned it to it's closed state with a wall shaking slam.

"You will not leave here alive, or have you forgotten my words already?" She backhanded Koga in the face powerfully and sent him into the wall across the room.

She phased out for a moment and phased in before Koga. He didn't get a chance to react when she stopped suddenly in midair and blasted him with a small, yet power blast of her power. The room flashed in the white power that she blasted at him. When the blast dispersed no trace of Koga remained. Kagome stood still looking down to the spot Koga once sat in. Her attention was brought to the door when guards started to pound on it, demanding that someone open the door and explain what happened. Kagome walked calmly to the door and opened it. The guards stared at her for a moment before demanding to know what happened. Kagome raised her hands in front of her and spread them out quickly as a powerful wind emerged from her hands and the guards were tossed away from her. Her feet lifted off the ground as she began to fly through the palace. Guards ran towards her but never got close enough to do any harm as she tossed them away from her with bursts of wind from her hands. No one could stop her from her destination. One would think the display almost beautiful when seeing the sight of guards flying through midair, but the beauty of the scene quickly shattered once the guards hit the walls with deafening thuds. The peaceful looking miko continued flying until she came upon her desired location. She touched down to the floor and lightly took the door handle in her hand, then violently ripped the door from the

wall. Her facial expression never changed as she casually tossed the door behind her. Walking into the dark room, she spotted her beloved hanyou immediately. Ever careful to let her emotions rise upon her face at seeing such a powerful man looking so utterly defeated on the floor, she approached very slowly. He didn't appear to be conscious as she knelt down before him. Taking his battered face into her hands, she let a lone tear trickle down her face.

"Inuyasha..." She struggled to contain the emotion within her voice.

So this is what became of her love and all because of her. She felt such guilt at his state, for she felt that this was truly her own fault. Her hand trembled slightly as her thumb traced over his sullen lips. His face held such sorrow and it pained her to see him in such a state of distress. She quickly snapped out of her reverie. This was no time for observations, for she knew Lord Tama would be approaching very soon. She slapped Inuyasha's faced lightly in an attempt to wake him, but to no avail.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Wake up!" She shook him hard and actually began to feel panic rise in her when he wouldn't wake.

Soon she breathed a sigh of relief when he began to stir. His eyes opened slowly and Kagome had to restrain herself from smothering him in kisses and hugging him with all her might. Instead she just watched him, drinking his every movement with her eyes. Suddenly he became aware of her presence and looked up into her eyes. His eyes widened in shock when he took in her drastically altered appearance. Her hair had streaks of white running down to the tips and her eyes were white. Even the tattered old rags she wore had turned white. She was...ethereal in all aspects of the word. Their reunion was cut short however, when an angry Lord Tama stormed into the cell.

"What is this! What has happened to Prince Koga!" His eyes looked as though they would pop out of their sockets the moments his eyes rested upon Kagome.

Kagome stood calmly, grabbed Inuyasha's restraints and began pulling. Her teeth gritted under the pressure, her arms muscles tensed and what seemed like minutes of pulling, had actually been only seconds. The metal began to creak and moan and with a snapping sound they finally gave way. Lord Tama and Inuyasha looked too stunned to even move and soon a heavy silence filled the room. Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and faced Lord Tama.

"I have killed Prince Koga. As for what this is, it should be obvious. I'm breaking Inuyasha out of this prison cell. No one should punished for loving another." She held her head high as she stared into the lord's eyes.

He sputtered in rage and grabbed Kagome by the neck. Kagome simply stared into his eyes, as if to challenge him. He stared right back and just as he began to squeeze, she pushed her arms up and broke the strangle hold he had on her. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as his hands release her neck and she pushed one hand into his chest releasing a burst of wind. His eyes widened in disbelief as he flew out of the prison cell and kept going until his back finally met a wall. His body went limp immediately and Kagome simply watched as she slowly walked out of the small prison cell. Inuyasha followed, grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Kagome...What happened to you? Did that bastard Koga hurt you?" His voice was laced in panic as he looked her over in search of any injuries.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's panic stricken eyes and finally felt the hard wall around her emotions crumble. A tear ran down her face as she let a small smile grace her lips. She looked down and shook her head.

"No Inuyasha, Koga didn't get a chance to hurt me. Midoriko's powers...it was inside me all along. That is why my mother never has a chance of defeating Lord Tama like I did, because while she is very powerful, she never inherited Midoriko's powers. I am sorry Inuyasha, for all the pain I have caused you." Her voice broke as she apologized and she quickly ensnared Inuyasha into a heartbreaking hug.

Inuyasha's head dropped down into Kagome's hair as his emotions overcame him. He let three tear drift down the angled contours of his face.

"No Kagome...I should be the one apologizing to you. I let you down. I let my bastard of a father take you away from and I let Naraku t-take you...I let Koga try and take you too...I am the one that is sorry. I am so sorry Kagome." His voice wavered thick with grief.

They stood there in that position for several minutes. Letting their pent up emotions flow from their bodies until they could no longer cry. Kagome reluctantly broke the hug and looked into Inuyasha's sorrowful eyes.

"We must leave now. It is not safe here any longer. My actions have started a war. And Lord Tama is not dead." She looked over at the slumped over man, then quickly brought her eyes back to Inuyasha.

"What do you mean you started a war?"

"When word spreads of what has happened here today, the other Lord's from their kingdoms will wage war against the mikos and try to finish us off as they tried so long ago. I must go and warn the others and try to help them prepare for battle. Will you fight with me or against me?" Her eyes grew serious as she stared into Inuyasha's eyes.

"You should know where my allegiance lies after all this time Kagome. I have been betrayed by my own kind, do you honestly think I would help them now?" His eyes turned just as serious as he stared back into her eyes.

"Then come with me." She turned quickly and ran to the servants huts that lay outside of the palace.

Bursting into her family's hut, she ran to her mother. Kikyo and Kaede looked up with startled eyes at Kagome.

"Kagome! You are back! Oh how I have missed you my daughter!" Kikyo ran to her daughter and hugged her.

Kaede also went to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome smiled softly at her mother and grandmother.

"Mother...it has happened..Midoriko's powers, they were in me and I unleashed them by accident today when Prince Koga tried to..force himself upon me..I am afraid that I have started a war." Kagome's eyes saddened.

"I knew this would happen one day." Kikyo sighed.

"You did? But how?" Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I knew because back when you were only nine, something happened one day that revealed your hidden powers, if only for a brief moment, to me. We were outside, working in the fields when one of the mikos fell to the ground from exhaustion. We stood at the corner of the field and when you witnessed the guards beat the poor soul, you became enraged and for one second your power flashed. Your eyes turned white and you hair grew streaks as they have now. Then, just like that the power left and you fainted. You were lucky the guards didn't see, or you would have been killed by Lord Tama. He's always feared the powers you now possess." Kikyo looked out of a window as she explained.

"So what do we do now? We can't stay here, the guards are gonna be swarming all over this place in search of Kagome. If you're gonna gather up mikos to train, I suggest you do it now before it's too late." Inuyasha stepped up beside Kagome.

"Inuyasha's right. We'll have to retreat into the woods for the time being. So, mother you gather mikos on the west side of the palace. Kaede, you head to the east wing. Inuyasha and I'll handle this side since the guards will be sure to head this way in search of us." Kagome looked at Kikyo and Kaede as she spoke their missions.

Kikyo and Kaede nodded their consent and ran in their ordered directions. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other for a moment.

"You ready?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh yeah." Kagome smirked back.

They each took a deep breath and ran from the small hut in search of mikos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And there you have it. Now all you have to do is review for more. Ciao!


	11. Tactics

A Mere Servant

By: Angelwarrior1

Chapter 10: Tactics

**Kagome and the others quickly made their ways about the palace, gathering mikos. It took hours to gather all of them and with guards attacking them right and left, things weren't going any quicker. Nightfall came as the last of the mikos were collected and just as everyone met up, a blast shook the palace grounds. Everyone turned to look at the disturbance.**

**"Oh no! It's the wolf demon tribe!" Inuyasha shouted over the roar of the blasts.**

**"What are we going to do now!" One of the scared mikos cried.**

**"Mother, grandmother, are you strong enough to erect a barrier!" Kagome turned to her mother and grandmother.**

**"Yes, we will assist you!" Kikyo quickly got into position, followed by Kaede.**

**"We must form a circle. Now link hands!" Kaede yelled in a rush.**

**Kagome, Kaede and Kikyo concentrated with all their strength and soon a barrier of great magnitude appeared around the palace. The barrier sparkled in an array of colors as their enemies attacks no longer hit the palace, but was absorbed into the barrier when they hit.**

**"Everyone inside!" Inuyasha led all the scared mikos back into the palace.**

**When everyone had run to safety, the three powerful mikos let go of each other's hands and retreated into the safety of the palace. As they ran in, Inuyasha closed the huge wooden doors behind them. He quickly traveled around the palace, checking for unsealed doorways and surviving guards. Several of his more loyal guards joined with him, while others chose death over joining his side.**

**"How long will that barrier last?" He quickly strode into the large room followed by the guards he had picked up along the way. **

**"For several hours if left unattended. We will mend it at dawn as well as every six hours after that." Kaede sat on the floor as the mikos listened to her every word. One fragile looking young miko stepped forward and timidly kneeled in front of Kaede.**

**"What shall we do elder? We will surely parish with the palace under attack."**

**"We will fight."**

**All eyes turned to Kagome, who stood regally amongst her peers.**

**"We do not know how! You know not of what you speak! All of our lives shall parish thanks to your little rebellion!" An angry young miko stepped forward.**

**"You are the one that knows not of what you speak! Would you rather live in shackles till the end of your days! Well I would rather die then continue on in such a miserable existence! It is that kind of thinking that will lead to the end of our kind! Have you no spirits left?" Kagome began to walk around the room. **

**She looked every miko she passed in the eye, not letting them shy away.**

**"Have you no will to fight left in you? What kind of existence will we lead if we continue on in this manner? We've watched our sisters die before our eyes! And our brothers have no sooner taken their first breath before dying simply for being born! And for what? To please them, the one's that have held us for generations in chains! Let me inform you of a few things. We are the powerful ones, not them. Why do you think they've kept us in chains for so long? It's because they fear us! They feared the power that lurked inside me and let me tell you that the same power is hidden deep inside of every one of you. You just have to bring it out." Kagome smiled at a miko the same age as herself.**

**"I can do some of the things you can?" She demurely looked up at her through hooded eyes.**

**"Yes, you just have to find your powers."**

**"How do we do that?" Another miko, who looked a little older than Kagome asked.**

**"My mother, grandmother and I will train you all. It will be difficult, but I know every single one of you can do it if you do your best. So will you live to fight another day or will you simply lay down and die?" Kagome looked around with a serious expression.**

**The timid young miko that approached Kaede before stepped forward.**

**"I will fight."**

**Slowly another miko took a step forward.**

**"I will as well."**

**Gradually more and more miko stepped up, until finally all the mikos walked toward Kagome.**

**"Then the work begins." Kagome looked over at her mother, grandmother and finally Inuyasha who nodded knowingly with a small smile. **


	12. The Final Countdown

**A Mere Servant**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 11: The Final Countdown**

Training lasted for hours on end and was gruelingly hard. The mikos were determined though, and over time began to pick up on using their abilities. Not only did their powers grow though, Kagome's began to grow as well. She was eventually powerful enough to erect the barrier protecting them all by herself. She conserved her energy though and continued using Kikyo and Kaede's aid when renewing the barrier. The miko's time for preparation was growing shorter and shorter, but they still continued their training non-stop for as long as possible until finally...

"Don't be afraid, let the energy take over. It will not hurt you if you trust in yourself." Kagome touched the young woman in the center of her back and soothed her nerves.

"I can feel it Kag-" A shudder echoes throughout the giant palace.

All the mikos scream except for Kagome, Kikyo, Kaede and Inuyasha. They look up towards the ceiling as if sensing something. Kagome turns to Inuyasha who was at her side in a heartbeat when the palace shook.

"No Kagome, don't go." He looked at her pleadingly.

"I have to go first. You know that." She whispered back.

"I don't want to loose you again." The look continued.

"You won't. I'm just going to make sure they don't try anything crazy. You know they'll do anything to beat us."

"Yeah...I know. My father's probably joined with one of them to take back his land."

"He won't get it." Kagome gave a tiny smile and pecked him on the lips gently.

She then turned and walked to the huge wooden doors. Using her powers she opened them and walked outside into the chaos. She looked up and saw the barrier holding off millions upon millions of demons. The entire sky was black even though it was supposed to be late morning. And she couldn't see even one blank space in the sky that a demon didn't occupy. Kagome rose from the ground and floated high above the palace. She then slowly let a hole go through the barrier and waited for the demons to swarm. They came swift and fast, but none were able to touch her without evaporating into white orbs of purified light. Thanks to her foresight, Kagome had conserved all the energy she needed to destroy all of the demons in the sky. She knew that more would come soon, so she raised another barrier that was even stronger than the last and went back inside. Inuyasha rushed up her as she fell onto her knees, finally having succumbed to the massive energy drain.

"Kagome! You need to rest now. Let us worry about the next wave of enemies." He soothed into her hair as he buried his nose into it.

"No, the next wave will be stronger. I'll have to be there to lend aid. We all must rest now. No more training. Now we wait." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto his shoulder as he held her from behind on the floor.

Seeing that she had fallen into a peaceful slumber, he ordered all to take rest for the upcoming battle. All settled in for an uneasy night of sleep and Inuyasha picked Kagome up and went to lean against a wall with her in his lap. He took the precious peace they had to study her as she slept. With her striking new features he realized she was even more beautiful than ever. The white streaks in her hair gave her an other worldly appearance. Her white eyes, that now held blue in the middle made you feel an indescribable feeling when you looked into them. They could make you feel peace when they were calm and fear when they were angry. He stroked her hair and settled down to get some sleep himself.

She hated the night, she always felt alone. Her night fears began after she arrived at Naraku's. It was an overwhelming feeling and it made her anxious, scared. She always felt like crying during the night, and her mind was always filled with worries. Sometimes the worries would become so great that she would feel as if she were suffocating. But she wasn't so scared anymore, because he had found her and he had saved her. And she would do everything in her power to protect him.

The morning approached quickly and the mikos slowly stirred and concentrated on last minute training and meditation. They all waited patiently for Kagome to awaken. Inuyasha peered out of a crack in a boarded up window. His eyes widened from the sight that met him.

They were heavily out numbered. Demons of all kinds littered the entire sky this time. Darkness from their miasma clouded the sky. On the ground millions of wolf demons along with their allies occupied the entire vicinity of the palace. It would seem all three of his kingdom's opposing sides had joined forces in order to bring the mikos down. No doubt his father struck some sort of deal with the other rulers for their aid. If there were ever a time to pray it would be now.

"How many?" A gentle but firm voice asked from behind.

"Too many." He turned to see Kikyo.

"Are you sure you want to stay with us? Is my daughter worth that much to you?" She looked him in dead in the eye.

"Yes. You know that by now. Why ask? If I could travel all the way to the north for her, I'd gladly face millions of adversaries for her as well." He never hesitated in his answer.

"Hmm, then I was correct in trusting you Lord Inuyasha. I ask that you make her a happy young woman if this ends in our favor." Kikyo turns to leave him.

"There won't be an, 'if', Kikyo. We will win. We have to." His statement causes her to turn in surprise.

"A bold statement do you not think?"

"It is, but it has to be true. We must believe it as fact or we won't stand a chance."

"I see." The miko's lip upturns ever so slightly into the tiniest of smirks.

Inuyasha takes one last look out of his peep hole and sighs.

"We just have to win."

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Ok, I ended it there so the next chapter would be the epic battle. Wow, can't believe this story is finally coming to a close. It feels like I just started it, ha ha. You'll have to excuse the grammar in the early chapters of the story. For you see, I started this in high school. Fun to see how my writing style changed over the years though. Anyhow, review so I'll know someone wants to read an ending. This would've been up sooner, but both of my computers crashed. My poor laptop's motherboard went nuts. Sniff, rest in piece Elizabeth III. I'll miss you! (Yes I named my laptop! LOL)


	13. Final Bout

**A Mere Servant**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 12: Final Bout**

He slammed several wolf demons into the concrete wall of the palace and rushed into a frenzied onslaught of pure chaos. Everything around him was either a fighting miko or a demon trying to kill anything it pleased. War cries sounded every which way and stung his ears, creating a constant ringing in them. After killing another medium sized group of demons, Inuyasha looked around for Kagome. He constantly worried for her safety in the back of his mind while fighting.

It took him a while to spot her, the demons prevented him from looking too hard as they kept him busy fighting. Eventually he came upon a hoard of demons trying to claw, bite, and devour something. Or perhaps someone. He knew he had found her when a bright white light enveloped the entire hoard, destroying all in a single shot. As dire as the situation was, he couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face. Kagome was no longer a scared young woman, she had found her courage to stand up against anyone and everyone who opposed her. He was proud of that and even prouder to say she was his. Maybe that sounded too possessive to some, but to him it only sounded right. Natural. And he wasn't about to change that thought. He was brought from his reverie when the light died and he saw his Kagome standing before him in the now bright green field her energy created. He dropped before her gently and rushed to her.

"You doin' alright?" He stopped just short of reaching her.

"Yeah. They're just coming after me because I'm the miko's leader. I'll be fine." She smiled briefly.

Inuyasha was no fool and knew that something was off. Kagome claimed to be fine, but she looked a little fatigued. He clearly wasn't buying it as Kagome frowned back at his worried face.

"Really. I'm ok, don't worry." She stood on her tip toes briefly to brush a kiss on cheek, but Inuyasha wanted something a little more solid.

He swept her up into his arms and gave her the first passion filled kiss they had shared since that night he had made love to her. It lasted for a few moments and when they parted they were both out of breath.

"I'm fighting beside you now, so no getting rid of me to fight on your own. I won't allow that."

"But Inuyasha, you're demon too. I may accidentally purify you. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." She gave a pleading look.

"I'll be fine. I'll fight near you and move when you purify demons. I didn't mean I'd be right next to you 'ya know." He smirked as she huffed at his teasing.

"Now isn't the time to piss me off." She hissed and Inuyasha laughed at her change in attitude.

"At least you aren't all serious anymore. You worried me when you wouldn't even smile my way for a while you know. Like your happiness had died with the birth of your new powers"

"It did die for a while, but it came back now. I need that inner happiness to keep going and... to make sure you're happy and free. I have to keep you and the others free now. That would make me very happy if I could achieve that." She smiled faintly.

"Then what are we waitin' for? Let's go kick some ass!" Inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth quickly before releasing her and sending a wink her way.

"Definitely!" Kagome giggled and watched Inuyasha rush off to slay more enemies.

She followed suit and flew at lightening speed at more than a few groups of different demons, killing them quickly with her purifying light that enveloped her. Inuyasha kept to his word and stuck close by to make sure Kagome didn't tire out. An enormous explosion of blood red light caught more than a few fighters attentions and most looked to see what had occurred. Kagome almost screamed in a mixture of terror and anger as she saw Naraku emerge from the explosion unharmed. The bodies of mikos flew away from him and turned black from his impurity filled body.

Her eyes followed as they hit the ground and a her eyes that contained some blue in them turned completely white. White from her rage. Her body tingled all over as the images of his betrayal as a father flashed through her mind. She was briefly aware of Inuyasha stopping next to her and yelling something, but she never made out what. Her mind was overflowing with so many images and memories of pain and then; nothing. It was all gone, wiped from her brain. Her thoughts became crystal clear. She could hear everything around her, making out the different words of the fighters around her. It seemed she could even hear their thoughts and though this should have overwhelmed her, it didn't.

All of the thoughts were separated quickly and easily in her mind and continued to process new incoming information. She could move without becoming distracted from it and it seemed that most thoughts from others ran in the background of her mind. Her brain skimming along every thought it came across and picking out only vital information to her until it knew all it had to. Her brain was interrupted from its probing by Naraku's words.

"Well, I must say DAUGHTER, you're looking quite lovely today." Kagome held back the shiver as she saw him smirk in self satisfaction.

"Spare me. I'm no daughter of yours. So don't speak to me like you care for me." Kagome spat the words out with bitter and anger.

"You know, when this is all over I'd be glad to take you home with me once again." He licked his lips in appreciation for her beauty.

His face made her want to vomit and she decided to end the conversation before he revealed something she'd rather he not. Inuyasha beat her to the punch though, literally rushing and smacking Naraku with his sword.

"I thought I killed you, you bastard!" He raged on and attempted to end his life for a second time.

This attempt however, wasn't a successful one. Naraku grabbed Inuyasha effortlessly and began to squeeze his throat. Inuyasha struggled to make Naraku drop him, but the red eyed man's grip was too strong. Kagome flew at Naraku with top speed and managed to knock Inuyasha loose. She stopped in front of Naraku and fired a purified energy beam at him. Naraku's speed was top of line as well, so he ended up dodging from most of the blast relatively unscathed. Well, except for his left arm. It was completely gone. He stared at the spot where his missing limb should have been and then stared darkly up at Kagome. Kagome simply smirked in return to his astonishment.

"Did I hit something important? Clumsy me." She rushes again.

Naraku simply smirked at her, causing her eyes to widen when she witnessed his arm regenerate.

"Forgot to mention I can regenerate." He came at her with speed she couldn't match and knocked her into several trees.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha tried to lend aid but was incapacitated by Naraku, who knocked him into a hug boulder nearby.

Kagome rose from the debris filled area and shook off the dizziness that plagued her mind. She didn't get time to fully recover though. Naraku attacked her again, pummeling her repeatedly until she had no option other than to attempt to block it all. Most hits got through and when Kagome tried to go on the offensive, Naraku wouldn't allow her to hit him. Kagome began to worry when she started to feel tired. Extremely tired. Her energy was slowly leaving her and she had no idea why.

Soon the purifying white light around her diminished and she was open to attack. Right where Naraku wanted her to be. His attacks become more brutal, since he could now touch her without worrying about losing body parts. Kagome was quickly losing and Inuyasha was currently unconscious. Kikyou was trying to get to her daughter, but more and more demons came to kill her since Kagome was no longer an issue. They wanted to get rid of the most powerful fighter first, and Kikyou was definitely on their top ten list. Kaede also seemed to be a favorite, as more and more pounced on the elder miko. She quickly killed them with skilled ease and continued making her way toward Kagome.

Inuyasha slowly came to. He vision was blurred and took a moment to clear. A moment he didn't have as his ears heard a specific pained cry. Kagome's pained cry. His ears perked up and he bounced up from the broken piece of boulder he was laying on. He saw it then. Kagome being beaten by Naraku. Naraku winning. He couldn't win. They couldn't lose. The same things he thought earlier before the fight repeated in his mind. He was willing to kill for her. He was willing to die for her as well. He wouldn't let her defeat be an option to him. He ran as fast as his injured body would carry him and just as Naraku was about to finish his Kagome...Inuyasha became the martyr. The martyr for love.

"INUYAHSA!" The scream seemed to pause everything in time.

Kikyou looked over at Inuyasha's burnt body as it hit the ground. She felt the sharp pain that she knew was her daughter's and Inuyasha's heart breaking. She felt the sorrow for her first and only good master and she cried in rage as time seemed to come back to reality. Burning her enemies with her pure energy, Kikyou doubled her efforts of ridding the enemies from battle. Kaede in the mean time rushed to Kagome's aid. She arrived on the scene to find Kagome holding Inuyasha's charred body against her. Sobbing into his now burnt hair. Naraku loomed a few feet away and began to approach the weeping miko.

Kaede quickly formed a barrier around Kagome that Naraku bounced off of when he tried to continue moving forward.

"Kagome my child. You must listen to me. You can still defeat Naraku. You must for Inuyasha. He did not want you to lose." The elder wrapped her arms around the young woman's shoulders.

"How can I now. My only true love is gone now. What's the point?" Kagome whispered sadly.

"Inuyasha would have want you to kill Naraku for the both of you. Don't you want to at least fulfill his last wish?" She whispered back.

This caught Kagome's attention. Her eyes glowed white for a moment, before dulling to her original birth color. No longer did Kagome possess white hair and eyes, they had returned to their former color when her power left.

"Why did my power leave me grandmother?"

"You let your anger take over again. You may feel anger, but if you feel too much your powers will drain faster. When you fight with anger instead of love, your use more energy than you put out. That is why you no longer have any powers. There is also another reason though..." Kaede averted her gaze momentarily.

"What reason is that?" Kagome began to feel dread fill her.

"Kagome... don't be angry for what I am about to do."

"What?"

"I must fulfill my life's purpose. This old woman is tired, lived longer than she should have. All to wait for this day. The day she could be the key for the awakened."

"Grandmother? What are you talking about?" Kagome began to panic when she heard such strange speech come from her grandmother's mouth.

"Long ago, I was informed by Midoriko's spirit that I was the key to fully unlocking the awakened one's powers. You are that awakened one. And I am your key." She stared into Kagome's eyes as she said this, making sure Kagome understood.

"But...what will happen...to you?" Kagome's paused her breathing as she waited for her answer.

"I...will die my child. I have waited a long time to complete my purpose. I have lived longer than I expected to, I assumed I would die young from this. Not with you though my dear, you have been a great joy for me to look after. I always knew you were special and I knew that you would be the chosen one to lead us. Now I must do my part to further the story of Midoriko's legacy. So you can complete the legacy my child." Kaede closed her eye and smiled in peace.

"Grandmother...I will miss you." Kagome's eyes cried.

She knew not to beg. Her grandmother would not change her mind about this. This she knew from experience.

"I will be watching over you, just as I always have. I will just be watching from a different place. I always will." Kaede kissed Kagome's forehead and placed her's against Kagome's.

She then took both of Kagome's hands and placed her palms flat against her own. With the uttering of a few ancient words, Kaede and Kagome began to glow a faint yellow. The yellow soon went to white. Slowly, as the light grew unbearably bright, Kaede began to fade. Eventually she was nothing more than clear light. And then nothing. Kagome let her tears fall and her hands finally dropped. She didn't bother to look at what her right hand hit by accident, but when she heard groaning she did. Her eyes widened as she look down to see Inuyasha's body glowing. All because her purified hand had touched his dead body. He eventually sat up and looked at his glowing hands.

"What the-"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome hugged him tightly and kissed his confused face and mouth.

Kagome released him and look at him curiously. Why didn't he turn human? If he's half demon then surely she would have purified his demon half when her hand touched him. But he seemed completely normal. Even the glowing on his body was fading. She mentally shrugged it off, deciding she'd rather not know. All that mattered was he was alive again. She'd make sure he stayed that way too, her eyes narrowing at Naraku who was waiting impatiently for the barrier to fade or Kagome to come out.

"Stay back Inuyasha, I'll handle him." She stared at him with confident eyes, clearly showing him that she was ready this time.

"Ok, I'll be here if you need help though."

"I know." She smiled and gently pecked his mouth.

She rose and left the barrier faster than Naraku could comprehend. Taking her advantage, she ripped off both of his arms this time. She remembered what Kaede said about using love instead of anger. So she channeled her love into her tool instead of her anger and fought valiantly. She wanted to end Naraku as quickly as possible, who knew what he could do next to someone she loved. So she rushed him.

Naraku expected her to stop next to or in front of him, but Kagome had other plans. She rushed past him, swirled and came up behind him sticking her energy covered hand into his heart. Naraku could only gurgle with wide eyes as his black heart was purified and burst into white sparkles of fading light in his chest.

"Can you regenerate that?" Kagome whispered into his ear from behind.

Various fighters from every race and kingdom gasped when they saw the all powerful Naraku slain before their very eyes. Some even began to back away slowly from her presence and burst out into a frenzied run. Inuyasha smirked and began going after the deserters. Kagome simply stared at Naraku's lifeless form. It certainly made a difference to kill your tormentor. Her stay with Naraku hadn't been long, but to her it felt like an eternity. An eternity she'd wish to forget. Kikyou began to aid Inuyasha in getting rid of the lesser demons. The giant battle slowly diminished as the mikos destroyed the seemingly endless armies from every kingdom. The sky soon darkened into night and the last few demons were killed. The leaders had long ago fled after seeing Kagome's display of power. Even Inuyasha's father had disappeared without a trace, not that he ever bothered showing his face on the battle field. They suspected they'd catch up with him soon enough and if he tried anything they'd rid themselves of his presence...

The body of the last monster was extinguished from this world and then silence. The mikos all erupted into a cheer when they realized all of their enemies were no more. The battle was over. All that had stood against them on the battlefield had either fled or were deceased. Their main worry was now gone. They knew they would have more problems later, but for now they would have peace. Peace they would cherish.

**Epilogue**

**One year later...**

Trumpets blared. Lights danced all around the glowing pale blue palace as guests poured into the gigantic throne room. Doors parted and beauty entered into the room. Everyone was silent. No one dared to make a sound as the beauty swept across the room. One part of this beauty had flowing white hair, while the other had flowing white hair with streaks of black running through it. One was taller than the other and the tallest was male. The smaller was female and wore flowing white on her, while he wore form fitting black. They matched perfectly with each other and people were in awe of their entire being. It would only make sense that they command so much respect with their mere presence, that no one would question them at all. Because everyone trusted them. They knew that these two had fought for them, risked their lives even. One had been a servant, while the other born a prince. One had developed slowly into a leader of the people, while the other was born to become a leader of the people. Finally reaching the head of the grand dining table, the grand pair took their seats. Another woman took her seat next to the loved pair. A woman that all respected just as much as the two before her. Once every guest was seated at the enormous table, the pair stood and greeted their guests.

"Welcome everyone to the kingdom of the Mikos. We are honored and delighted to have all of you here to celebrate the anniversary of our victory against our enemies. A fierce battle such as that should never be forgotten, for we have lost many wonderful and brave souls along the battle. Brave women who will not be forgotten for their efforts to free our kind from the shackles we were forced to wear for so long. And now, on this day we come together to respect that. A wise person once told me to fight with love instead of anger, that is what I will do always. If you can fight with love instead of anger you will get much better results. It is that love that helped make us victorious. We must always love instead of hate." The wise speaker raised her glass along with her companion.

Everyone else followed suit.

"To love!" The speaker shouted joyfully.

"To love!" The guests and her companion shouted back in happiness.

**Later in the night...**

The female in white stared out amongst the beauty below her. A glowing pond of light blue, flowers that glowed by the moon's light. Everything seemed to glow just to make her happy. And happy she was, she glanced down at her rounding belly and patted it gently.

It wasn't very noticeable; yet anyways. Her male companion promised her that she was having two and that she would be showing that to everyone soon enough. She was delighted though at the prospect of two children for her to lavish her love on. Just as she was dreaming of the life she would have with her charming family, her partner in love came up behind her. He wrapped his strong bare arms around her midsection protectively. He was always protective of her tummy now. She knew he wanted these children just as much as she did.

She leaned her head back and gave him a welcomed kiss. The kiss became heated and soon he was throwing kisses all over her face and down her neck...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled in mirth.

"Hmmm?" He smirked in amusement as she continued giggling uncontrollably.

"You're tickling me!"

"Really now. I think that's a fun thing." He chuckled into her neck, making her laugh from the tickling feeling of the vibration.

"Oh you! Always teasing." She calmed down and smiled in content happiness.

He sighed in reply, contently smiling as well. He laid his head against hers and slowly rubbed her protruding belly.

"You sure you don't wanna know what the pups are? I can tell by their scent 'ya know."

"Absolutely not. I want a surprise."

"Well a surprise would be giving birth to a different species. Sure you want that kind of surprise?" He snickered.

"Would you be serious for a minute!" Kagome growled, making Inuyasha bust out laughing.

"Congratulations, it wasn't two pups...It was a manatee!" Inuyasha doubled over with laughter.

"You ASS!" Kagome bopped him on the side of his head to stop him from laughing, but shrieked when Inuyasha caught her hand and swung her down into an embrace.

He kissed her with vigor passion and soon Kagome was docile once more.

"You tame now, giver of life to manatees?"

"OOOHHHHH YYYOOOUUU!"

**The End**


End file.
